This invention relates to lawn mowing devices, and with more particularity the invention relates to lawn mowing devices having multiple string cutter elements.
Traditional gas powered lawnmowers include both the push and riding type of mowers. The riding mowers typically provide a much larger cutting path but can cost several thousand dollars. Large riding mowers require constant maintenance including tune-ups, blade sharpening, filters that need replacing, and other such maintenance tasks. Gas powered lawnmowers also produce environmentally unfriendly emissions due to the combustion of gasoline needed to power the device. The gasoline engines used typically result in the production of a sizeable amount of noise, which in and of itself acts as a form of pollution.
Large gas powered lawnmowers utilizing metal blades as the cutting element also may pose a danger, as they may propel small objects such as rocks and other forms of debris that may be present in the lawn cutting path.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an electric powered lawn mowing device that is environmentally friendly and does not produce combustible emissions or noise associated with the use of a gas powered engine. It is also an object of the present invention to replace the large metal blades associated with most gas powered lawnmowers with a plurality of cutting strings which would not propel objects, as is common with a metal blade design. It is also an object of the present invention to provide a lightweight, hand propelled mower that will cut as wide a swatch as a large, gas-powered lawn mower. It is also an object of the present invention to produce a cost-effective lawn-mowing device that is easy to use and requires a minimal amount of maintenance.
There is provided a lawn mowing device which cures those deficiencies outlined above by providing a multi-string lawnmower that includes a multi-tiered housing having upper and lower tiers with a middle tier defined by the spacing of the upper and lower tiers. The housing further includes front and rear wheels to allow for the movement of the lawn-mowing device. A handle is attached to the housing to provide the user a means of propelling the lawnmower, as well as to allow for directing the path of the lawnmower. A battery is disposed on the upper tier of the housing and is connected to at least one electric motor that is also disposed on the upper tier. The motor is connected to a shaft, which in turn is coupled to a pulley. A plurality of mandrel shafts are connected to bearing assemblies that are disposed on a lower surface of the upper tier. A serpentine belt engages the pulley and also engages the plurality of mandrel shafts to impart rotational motion to the mandrel shafts. A plurality of roller guides are positioned in cooperative relationship with the mandrel shafts to allow for engagement of the mandrel shafts with the serpentine belt. The serpentine belt engages the mandrel shafts in such a manner that the rotation of adjacent shafts are in opposite directions.